si Kursi Taman
by suyominie
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dari si Kursi Taman yang menyaksikan bagaimana perjalanan Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok dapat bersatu dalam ikatan suci bernama takdir. -[VHope/GS!/AU!/Oneshot!]


Aku berdiri kokoh di sebuah kawasan indah bertabur bunga sejauh mata memandang. Berpayungkan sebuah pohon yang meski tidak berbatang besar, tapi rindang. Sangat cukup untuk menghalau sinar menyengat sang Surya.

Disuasana senyap begini, aku jadi terkenang sesuatu. Ah, aku ingat. Aku selalu menjadi tempat kesukaan dua anak Adam dan Hawa, ketika mereka menyisakan waktu di taman ini. Berbagai macam kejadian ataupun peristiwa yang aku saksikan, sehingga aku cukup tahu seperti apa kisah dari kedua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut.

Apa kau ingin mendengar? Ya, aku tahu, mungkin ini bisa membosankan. Namun, kuharap kau tidak tertidur –ketika mendengarnya.

Baiklah, aku akan mulai bercerita.

* * *

 **Si Kursi Taman** oleh **suyominie**

 **Pemeran:**

Kim Taehyung **x** Jung Hoseok ( **GS** )

 **Peringatan:**

OOC, typo tak terdeteksi, menye-menye (?) dan lainnya.

 **Selamat membaca~**

* * *

 **Aku si Kursi Taman yang menyaksikan bagaimana mereka bersama diwaktu kecil.**

Aku ingat ketika—

* * *

Keempat kaki-kaki kecil itu menginjakku tanpa ampun. Akan tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan –ketika melihat raut polos nan bahagia terpatri. Tawa ringan teralun –menghasilkan sebuah melodi yang menenangkan jiwa.

Salah satu dari mereka menapakkan kaki kecilnya di penghujung sandaranku. Bocah lelaki yang kuketahui bernama Kim Taehyung itu mendorong diri ke udara kemudian bergelung di rerumputan –saat mendarat. Aku sempat khawatir, tapi ketika melihat senyum simetris andalan terbit –serta ekspresi konyolnya, aku menjadi lega.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Hoshiki!" ungkap Taehyung pada bocah perempuan yang masih betah menginjakku. Aku merasakan tubuh mungil Jung Hoseok –nama aslinya- sedikit bergetar. Agaknya ia—

"Taehyungie, aku takut..."

Ternyata benar, si Gadis Cilik takut dan itu membuatku geli.

"Lakukan saja," aku mengalihkan fokus pada Kim Taehyung berseru lantang. Ia yang tadi bersimpuh sekarang sudah berdiri lalu menggelantungkan tangan di udara. "Aku akan menangkapmu."

Mendengar penyataan lantang dan tatapan meyakinkan Taehyung, Hosoek mulai bergerak. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Taehyung, menaiki penghujung sandaranku. Aku masih merasa getaran tubuhnya. Lihat kilatan mata itu –kala menatap ke bawah. Meski tidak tinggi, tapi tetap saja mengerikan untuk seorang yang takut ketinggian.

Taehyung tersenyum senang, "Ayo! Tapi hati-ha—" terlambat, Jung Hoseok telah melempar tubuhnya dan membuat Taehyung –yang tidak siap menangkap- terhuyung lalu terjatuh memeluknya.

Aku meringis. Sepersekon kemudian, sebuah tawa kelewat girang terdengar. Huh, dasar anak kecil!

* * *

 **Aku si Kursi Taman yang menyaksikan bagaimana mereka bertengkar lalu berbaikan.**

Aku ingat ketika—

* * *

Iris legam itu menatap sengit lawan bicaranya. "Kudengar dua hari yang lalu, kau berkencan dengan seorang gadis. Benar?"

Si Lawan bicara, Kim Taehyung, mengehela napas sambil memijit pelipis. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, itu bukan kencan!"

Aku merasa kedinginan. Mungkinkah akibat aura yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini? Mungkin saja. Sekarang, aku merasa tanganku diremas oleh Jung Hoseok. Untung saja aku terbuat dari besi bukan adonan kue.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak berhak mengatur kehidupan romansamu. Tapi, apakah aku harus mendengar berita ini dari orang lain? Padahal aku orang terdekatmu," ungkap Hoseok seraya menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya. Alis rapi Taehyung tertaut, "Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Dua hari yang lalu itu murni hanya kebetulan bertemu,"

"Bohong," cicit Hoseok. Ia mendongak sambil tersenyum miris. "Oh, sepertinya hanya aku yang merasa dekat denganmu. Jangan-jangan, hanya aku yang selama ini menganggap persahabatan kita dan dirimu berharga? Hahaha, SEPERTINYA MEMANG HANYA AKU!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" suara _barithon_ membuatku juga Jung Hoseok terhenyak. Aku merasa tubuh Hoseok berguncang. Mata yang biasanya menyalurkan kegembiraan itu berkabut, sedangkan mata Taehyung membulat. Pemuda Kim segera menarik Gadis Jung dalam pelukan. "Percayalah, kau orang yang paling tahu tetentangku, paling dekat denganku, dan paling berharga bagiku –selain kedua orang tuaku. Lagipula, jika aku memang memiliki kekasih, kaulah orang pertama yang pasti mengetahuinya."

Suasana terlampau hening sejenak tercipta –sebelum akhirnya Jung Hoseok membalas pelukan, "Maaf, aku terlalu egois."

Senyum tipis Kim Taehyung terlukis indah, "Tidak, aku yang minta maaf."

Ah, andai aku memilik air mata, mungkin aku sudah menangis sekarang. Dan ya, suasana yang tadinya bak di kutub, sekarang sudah menguap.

* * *

 **Aku si Kursi Taman yang menyaksikan bagaimana mereka harus terpisah.**

Aku ingat ketika—

* * *

Air muka tegang Jung Hoseok sesaat mendengar pernyataan Kim Taehyung. "Apa kau bilang?" ulangnya.

"Aku akan pindah ke New York," Taehyung menatap sendu Hoseok. Si Gadis memberanikan diri membalas tatapan. "Kenapa?"

"Ayah dialih tugas ke sana."

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal?"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah. "Aku juga akan bersekolah di sana," Tangan Hoseok mengepal, "Kapan?"

"Lusa,"

Hoseok tertohok. Tak terasa bulir bening mengalir begitu saja. "Secepat itu?"

Nampaknya hati pemuda Kim juga ikut teriris. Dia meraih tengkuk belakang Jung Hoseok –bermaksud menenggelamkannya ke dada Taehyung. Ia mengelus rambut lurus tergerai si Gadis. "Kapan kau kembali?" gumam Hoseok pelan, tapi terdengar menyesakkan –bagiku.

"Bila dirasa waktunya, aku akan kembali. Dan ketika itu tiba, aku akan menemuimu di sini."

"Kupegang janjimu." Dan akupun ikut terhanyut akan suasana yang mereka ciptakan.

* * *

 **Aku si Kursi Taman yang menyaksikan bagaimana mereka dipertemukan kembali.**

Aku ingat ketika—

* * *

Seorang gadis berpenampilan dewasa –sehingga menimbulkan kesan kuat, tapi memesona- menemempelkan pantatnya kepadaku. Netranya terlampau menghayati pada benda kecil, tapi memiliki kemampuan di luar dugaan. Sesekali bibir ranum tertarik ke atas lalu ke bawah saat melihat sebuah figura terpampang di layar benda tersebut. Jika kau bertanya dari mana aku tahu, tentu saja dengan koneksi fokusku yang luas! Oh, maaf, lupakan.

Sang Gadis menaruh kembali ponsel di tas gendong yang tak kalah lucu dari lengkungan bibirnya. Ia mendongak –menatap langit dan membiarkan rambut tergerai terbawa arus angin. Kaki jenjang itu tidak bisa diam –menghentak-hentakkan bumi.

Itulah kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Jung Hoseok setiap mengunjungiku selama enam tahun terakhir. Sendirian. Omong-omong tentang enam tahun, agaknya aku melupakan sesuatu.

Aku terkejut mendapati sepasang tangan besar menelusup –menungkup kedua mata Hoseok. Langsung saja aku mengalihkan atensiku ke belakang. Ah, inilah yang aku lupakan, seorang pemuda yang semakin tampan dan dewasa daripada enam tahun silam –sedang menatap belakang Hoseok penuh kerinduan. Oh, jangan lupakan senyum seksi itu.

"Gelap—" senyum manis Jung Hoseok merekah. "Taehyungie."

"Huh," Kim Taehyung mendengus, kedua tangan kini terlingkar di bahu Hoseok. Menghapus jarak raga mereka. Ia melirik sang Gadis lalu merengut. "Tak bisakah kau pura-pura terkejut agar aku senang, Hoseok- _ah_?"

"Ah, maaf," Jung Hoseok tertawa renyah kemudian menelengkan kepala. "Ingin diulang?"

Taehyung langsung tersenyum kecut, "Ter-lam-bat!" Mendengar melodi tawa teralun di mulut keduanya, akupun turut tersenyum.

* * *

 **Aku si Kursi Taman yang menyaksikan bagaimana mereka saling menguji.**

Aku ingat ketika—

* * *

Jung Hoseok menatap heran Kim Taehyung, "Ada apa?"

"Kemarin, Jeon Jungkook menyatakan perasaannya padaku," Hoseok menelan kasar saliva. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku terima saja?"

Hoseok memutuskan kontak serius Taehyung dengan mengalihkannya. Ia bergerak tak nyaman. "Kalau kau ehm- suka padanya, kau te-terima saja."

Lantas Taehyung memandang langit lalu mengangguk kikuk. "Ah- begitu..."

Suasana canggung tercipta karena mereka sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ehm," nampaknya Jung Hoseok ingin memulai. "Minggu kemarin, Park Jimin juga menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Namun, masih belum kujawab,"

"Terima saja," dua kata dari Taehyung sukses mengembalikan fokus Hoseok padanya. "A-apa?" Mereka berdua saling melempar pandang.

"Terima saja. Jimin anak yang baik, pas untukmu." Ucap Taehyung serius.

Jung Hoseok mencoba memporak-poranda netra cokelat tersebut untuk menemukan sesuatu, tetapi ia kembali mengalihkannya. "B-baiklah."

Suasana kelewat canggung lagi-lagi tercipta. Huh, sungguh aku tak suka ini.

* * *

 **Aku si Kursi Taman yang menyaksikan bagaimana mereka membangun sebuah ikatan baru yang utuh.**

Aku ingat ketika—

* * *

Jung Hoseok memeluk lutut dengan lantunan isakan menyayat hati. Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menciptakan guncangan yang menyedihkan. Ada apa dengannya? Aku bertanya pada diri sendiri.

" _Ya,_ Jung Hoseok! Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?!" teriakan lantang membuat Hoseok –juga aku- menoleh. Itu Kim Taehyung. Ia mendekat, seketika terhenyak –kala melihat sungai kecil tercipta di pipi Hoseok. "Ada apa ini? Kau kenapa?"

Yang ditanya langsung meraih pinggang Taehyung, mengusuk wajah pada kemeja putih sang Pemuda. Isakan bertambah kuat. Kim Taehyung menggerakkan tangan kanan untuk membelai rambut indah Jung Hoseok. "Kau kenapa?" ulangnya dengan nada lebih lembut.

"Ke-kekasihku se-selingkuh dengan wa-wanita lain. Aku melihatnya di pusat pembanjaan. Ketika aku menghampiri dan bertanya, ia justru balik bertanya aku siapa. Dia bicara seakan tidak me-mengenalku, ba-bahkan mengejekku. Aku di—" penjelasan terbata Hoseok terhenti karena Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Cukup. Aku sudah muak," Aku menangkap Kim Taehyung menggertakkan gigi –sebelum ia merendahkan tubuh hingga sejajar dengan posisi Hoseok. Lantas kedua tangan Taehyung terlungkup di wajah tirus si Gadis –yang sedang keheranan. Matanya membidik tepat di kelereng hitam penuh berkabut milik Jung Hoseok. "Lupakan dia dan berpalinglah padaku. Belenggu eksistensiku di mata –serta hatimu karena hanya akulah yang dapat mengembalikan senyuman di wajah mu."

Gadis Jung mengeratkan genggaman di pinggang kemeja pemuda Kim, "K-kekasihmu?"

"Jungkook? Dia hanyalah adik perempuan yang manis, bagiku. Lagipula, rasa sukaku padanya tidak sebesar rasaku padamu. Ah, maksudnya—" Kim Taehyung sengaja menggantung kata, menggantinya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ungkap mereka seirama. Aish, siapa yang menaruh bawang di sini?

Mereka terkekeh sejenak kemudian kembali memperdalam pandangan dan di detik selanjutnya aku mengalihkan fokusku kesembarang arah. Aa, aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

* * *

Ya, itulah seulas kisah dariku, si Kursi Taman yang menjadi saksi perjalanan cinta mereka berdua.

Ugh, lihat! Itu mereka! Mereka berjalan kemari dengan menggandeng bocah laki-laki dan perempuan yang menggemaskan sedang tertawa bahagia.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CODH:**

OMAIGAT, kenapa Hobie saya bikin menye gini?! NISTA KAMU, MAS! /santai. Sedangkan Taehyung, kenapa saya selalu bikin kamu gini, Mas? KENAPA?! /ytrs.

Maafkan saya, karena telah melahirkan /? cerita nganeh bin gaje gini. Sekali lagi maaf... *sungkem*


End file.
